Piano Lessons
by ragingscooter
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures so Mr. Shue decides to lock Finn and Santana in the choir room overnight to work out their differences. A mostly smutty one-shot.


Piano Lessons

With show choir nationals in two weeks tensions were running extremely high; no one wanted a repeat of last year. So it shouldn't have surprised anyone that the glee clubbers were at each other's throats. A set list had been made yet and no one could agree on what to do. "Obviously we should perform a selection of Barbara'a greatest hits." Said Rachel matter of factually as she grabbed a printed out song list. "I have taken it upon myself to compile a list that I believe I can execute."

"Uh uh. This isn't the Berry show with her backup dancers. We all perform Manhands. I think that we should do a tribute to Janis Joplin, I can pull off a decent Janis and so can Mercedes." Retorted Santana as she jumped up from filing her nails.

"Maybe we could do both." Reasoned Finn as he stood between the two girls, he really didn't want to be in the middle of a fight. He would put money on Santana winning if it came down to it though.

"Shut up Frankenteen! Stay out of this. You don't get a say since it was your fault we loss last year. You and your stupid kiss screwed us over so do us a favor and keep mouth shut. Learn to breathe your nose." Santana shouted as she pushed Finn in the chest.

"I have lost count how many times I have said that I am sorry about that, let it go. Everyone else has Santana, move on!" Finn said raising his voice as he stood his ground. Santana continued to push but couldn't budge him. Mr. Shuester finally entered the argument.

"Stop it you two, we need to focus on this competition not last year's. We need to work together. Now sit down. Santana it wasn't Finn's fault last year, we wrote songs the night before and had barely practiced the routines, that is why we lost. Finn to be on the safe side please keep your lips to yourself this year. Rachel, Santana, we will not be doing a Barbara or Janis tribute. I think we were on the right track with doing original songs but we need to write them now and not last minute so your assignment is to come up with some ideas over the weekend and present them Monday." Mr. Shue said as he walked to the piano. "You can go." The students started to leave for their next classes. "Finn and Santana can you hang back a minute?" he asked.

"Now you did it Finniot." Santana seethed as she grabbed her bag.

"What, I didn't do anything." Finn argued.

"Both of you quiet." Mr. Shue ordered and the two teens shut up. "I really need the two of you to stop the bickering. For the last month you have been fighting and I am sick of it. Out of everyone in glee the two of you are the best song writers so I want you both to work together on a few songs after school today. This isn't a request." Santana started to speak but the teacher stopped her. "No arguments put whatever differences you have aside for the good of the club and do this. Do this for me and for your friends. If you can't get it together I won't allow either of you to go to Nationals with the club. Be here at three." He ushered them out of the door and took a deep breath, he had a plan and he hoped that it wouldn't back fire on him but for now he had some phone calls to make.

3:00 p.m. Choir Room

Finn walked into the choir room determined to make peace with Santana, it wasn't just for the sake of the glee club but he wanted to make things right between them. High school was almost over and they had been through a lot together. He just didn't know how to talk to her, not that he was sure that he knew how to talk to any girl, but Santana in particular left him tongue tied. He found her already sitting in the front row tapping her foot impatiently. He was about to say hi when he heard the door close and lock behind him. Santana got up from her seat and followed him to the door, Finn tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Mr. Shue was waiting on the other side of the tiny window on the side of the heavy door. "Mr. Shue what is going on? The door is locked." Finn asked clearly confused.

Mr. Shue looked a slight bit nervous as he said, "I know that it is locked, I locked you in. I called both of your parents and they agreed with me that you guys need to work things out, you are always at each other's throats and it is not healthy. So we arranged for you to stay the night here. Don't bother calling the other glee clubbers they agree with me. There are sleeping bags and a cooler of snacks in the corner. I don't know if you know but the door on the left is a bathroom. I will be back in the morning. I hope by then you two will be friends and maybe even have a song or two worked out." He then rushed away before the trapped teens had a chance to argue with him.

"What the hell Hudson! He can't do this!? Can he?" Santana yelled as she pulled on the door.

"I don't think it matters right now if he can because he already did it. Do you have your phone? Maybe you could call for help." Finn offered up as he sat down on the piano bench.

Santana pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that her battery was almost dead, she started to text Brittany when it blinked off. "I take it you don't have your phone on you?" She asked as he shook his head. "I guess we will just have to deal with being held hostage. I don't really want to talk about whatever issues they think we have with each other so you want to work on a song?" she asked as she sat next to him on the bench.

"Okay, I mean I don't have any issues with you, but yeah I have actually been working on a couple songs. I could use your input. You have a way with words." Finn said as he turned around on the bench to face the piano. Santana was surprised to see that he knew how to play the instrument.

"You play? I thought you just played drums." She inquired as she too turned around on the bench.

"Yeah, my mom made me take lessons when I was a kid, I also play the guitar but I prefer drums." He answered as he did a quick scale. "Okay this is pretty rough but be honest." He said as he started to play an upbeat melody:

_Baby when I saw you turning in  
at the end of the street  
I knew a time was gone  
and it took me like ages  
Just to understand  
that I was afraid to be a simple guy  
I tried my best to smile  
but deep inside my heart  
I felt it would shout like a crowd dancin'  
I guess I couldn't live without the things  
that made my life what it is_

Can't you hear it callin'  
o-o-o yeah  
Everybody's dancin'  
o-o-o yeah  
Tonight everything is over  
I feel too young

I can't lie on my bed  
without thinking I was wrong  
But when this feeling calls  
this world becomes another  
Nighttime won't hold me in your arms again  
I got a very good friend who says  
he can't believe the love I give  
Is not enough to end your fears  
I guess I couldn't live without the things  
that made my life what it is

Can't you hear it callin', oh yeah  
Everybody's shakin', oh yeah  
Tonight everything is over  
I feel too young

Oh rainfalls and hard times coming  
they won't leave me tonight  
I wish I knew what I was doing  
Just do let this spirit survive

Everybody's dancin' oh yeah  
I guess I couldn't live without the things  
that made my life what it is

Can't you hear it calling oh yeah  
Everybody's dancin' oh yeah  
Tonight everything is over  
I feel too young

Can't you hear it calling oh yeah  
Everybody's shakin' oh yeah  
Tonight everything is over  
I feel too young...

Finn finished the song and looked over at Santana expectantly; he was sure that she would rip into him and tease him about something about the song or his playing but she just stared at him. "So what did you think? It wasn't that bad was it?"

Santana was having trouble making her mouth work, a rare event for her, but she finally found her words. "I don't think I have ever said this to you Finn but that was amazing. You are full of surprises tonight. I didn't know that you had that kind of talent in you."

"So you liked it?" Finn asked with a big smile.

Santana hit his shoulder, "Don't let it go to your already giant head but yeah, I liked it, I could see the group performing it. I kind of have been working on a song in my spare time too. Trying to take my mind off of things."

"What things…" Finn started to ask but Santana quickly turned to her bag and pulled out some sheet music.

"I was working on this at home, before you ask my grandmother taught me to play the piano." She flexed her fingers and started to play a slow haunting arrangement:

_Could've been a night like any other_

_One of us has to drive, one of us gets to think_

_I'll force a laugh to break the silence_

_It's gonna get harder still before it gets easy _

_You can't keep safe what wants to break _

_I'm alone in this, I'm all as I've always been _

_Right behind what's happening _

_She's all lost in this, she's all like she'll always be _

_A little far for me to reach _

_I was just a girl like every other _

_I thought I was something fierce_

_I thought I was ten times smarter _

_Love would be something that I just know (Something I just know) _

_How you gonna know the feeling till you've lost it _

_I've been losing plenty since  
_

_I'm alone in this, I'm all as I've always been _

_Right behind what's happening _

_She's all lost in this, she's all like she'll always be _

_A little far for me to reach _

_Maybe something else I'm missing _

_Something good and you're the reason _

_It's a dream but there's a real long way _

_I'm alone in this, I'm all as I've always been _

_Right behind what's happening _

_She's all lost in this, she's all like she'll always be_

_A little far for me to reach _

_I'm alone in this, I'm all as I've always been _

_Right behind what's happening _

_She's all lost in this, she's all like she'll always be_

_A little far for me to reach_

By the end of the song Finn could see that Santana was a little emotional, the beautiful lyrics had taken a lot out of the usually stoic cheerleader. Finn placed his hand over hers when she stopped playing. "That was mind blowing Santana, I was expecting a sequel to Trouty Mouth not something that would give Adele a run for her money. I mean wow, you sing that at nationals and we will blow the other teams out of the water!"

"Yeah?" she said in an unusually small voice, Finn couldn't remember ever seeing Santana look this vulnerable.

"I wouldn't lie to you San." He said giving her a lop-sided smile. "You want to take a break and see what kind of food is in the cooler. I am pretty hungry." She nodded, Santana was kind of hungry too, bearing your soul in song took a lot out of you.

They walked over to the cooler that was by the drum set, inside were some sandwiches and a bunch of bottles of water. To their surprise there was also a small chocolate cake, the type from a freezer. Finn handed Santana a sandwich and water before he grabbed his food. "Thanks Finnocence." Santana said while nodding to her food. They ate in silence.

When they were done the silence seemed to engulf the room and threatened to swallow them. "I guess we should talk." Finn said looking everywhere but in Santana's direction.

"Let's not and say we did." Said the uncomfortable girl.

Finn turned to look at her, "No, we need to talk, or at least I do. Santana I need you to know that I am sorry, so sorry for what I did to you earlier this year. I should have never outed you, there is no excuse. I don't even know where those words came from. I was mad and they leapt from my mouth before my brain even knew what happened. I know I have apologized a hundred times for it but I will keep saying that I am sorry until I die." He got up and started pacing around the room. "I know you have said that we are fine but I just don't see how we could be. I am not asking for forgiveness, but please know that I will do anything to start to make things right between us."

Santana stood and got in front of Finn, placing her hands on his chest, preventing him from continuing his pacing. "Finn stop! Quit pacing, you are making me dizzy with all of the back and forth. I know that you are sorry. I know you reacted out of anger, I pushed all the right buttons to set you off and I am not saying that I deserved it but I went too far and you fought back. Besides you pushed me into being honest with myself and my family. I had been too chicken shit to do it on my own. Granted I wish it would have happened differently but I don't know if there would have ever been a right time. I guess what I am saying is that I do forgive you. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Finn looked down on her as he placed his hands over hers, which were still on his chest. "So we are good?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are good." She answered, she shivered slightly at the feel of his hands on hers, Santana would have sworn that she felt a spark when he touched her. She dropped her hands down, accidently grazing his abs before she removed her hands and folded her arms across her chest. "You want to work on so more songs?"

"Maybe later, I would rather sit for a little while." Finn said as he sat on the floor. He patted the spot next to him. Santana rolled her eyes but sat down beside him. Conversation flowed for a while, it was surprisingly easy for the two of them to find things to talk about. "I just don't understand how anyone can like clowns." Finn said as he kicked off his sneakers. "All the weird makeup and fake smiles, who knows what they are really thinking about."

"Yes that is what I have been trying to say for years and don't get me started on mimes." Santana agreed with a big smile.

Finn shuddered, "Ugh I hate mimes too, I mean there must be a reason people keep trapping them in boxes."

"I like that Hudson; you might be smarter than you look." Santana laughed.

"So school is almost over, any idea what you are doing after graduation?" he asked.

Santana took a moment to speak; she hadn't really talked about the future with anyone. "Honestly I don't really know, it turns out that I got into a couple different colleges that are nice and far from Lima but I don't know what I want."

"Well at least you will have Britt with you."

"No I won't, Brittany isn't graduating." She said looking away from him.

"That sucks, but you can still make it work." Finn offered.

Santana shook her head and looked down, "Britt broke up with me a couple of weeks ago. She said that she didn't want to hold me back and that she would need to focus on her own future. I guess we ended things on good terms but it still hurts."

Finn pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry San, I know it hurts, no one wants to let someone that you care about go, even when it is for the best."

"How would you know?" Santana asked as she pulled away a little from the hug.

"No one knows but Kurt and our parents but Rachel and I broke up last month."

"What?! How the fuck did that happen?" Santana said as she pulled completely away from him.

"I don't remember how the conversation started but somehow we got to the topic of what made us happy and if we were happy now. After listening to Rachel talk for like a whole hour on how she will feel complete when she makes it to Broadway and the feel of the stage. I guess I realized that as much as she cares for me that I am not her great love. Then I got to thinking that she might not be mine either. We work for now but there is no future for us. So we decided to end it. We didn't want to cause drama for the club so we kept it quiet." Finn said looking at his feet.

"Wow. Finn are you okay?"

"I think so; I need to figure out what I want for myself. I couldn't believe it but I did get into a few colleges. Its kinda weird, since we broke up not a whole lot has changed between Rachel and I. She still comes over all the time to hang out with Kurt, we practice songs together and she is still my friend."

"But isn't it strange to have her around and not do the physical stuff?" Santana asked not really wanting to think about Manhands doing anything physical.

"Not really, we haven't had that kind of relationship in a while. She was always busy with her NYADA stuff and when I did see her she was always with Kurt. For the last six months we had been more like friends than boyfriend/girlfriend." Finn replied.

"Let me get this straight, you have been dating the girl for a year and for half of it you haven't gotten any action?" Santana interrogated. Finn shook his head. "No sex? No hand jobs? No kissing?"

"Well there was a little kissing but no to the rest."

"God Finn how have you not exploded into little bits of sexual frustration?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"I never said that I wasn't frustrated but I wasn't going to push Rachel into anything that she wasn't ready for."

"Hold on I am sorry, I must have heard wrong. Are you saying that you and the midget didn't have sex? She held a meeting just to discuss how to seduce you." Santana couldn't believe her ears.

"We almost did it but at the last minute she changed her mind. From then on she would never let things get that far. I just figured that it would eventually happen."

"I said it before and I will say it again, wow." Santana looked at the tall boy next to her, he was a good guy with the patience of a saint. "With Britt it feels weird being around her and not be with her but it is getting easier. I mean we had been friends for so long I couldn't imagine her not being in my life in some way. The funny thing is that since we broke up it got me thinking about what I want, who I am, because I am not really sure anymore."

"Well I don't know what you want but I can tell you that you are an awesome badass girl with an incredible voice and can write amazing songs." Finn said with a smile.

"Thanks Finn, you aren't so bad yourself." She found herself leaning into him a little and was looking into his eyes, he had really nice eyes. She didn't know why she did it but she gave him a little kiss on his lips, a gentle friendly kind of kiss. When her lips touched his she felt the same spark that she had felt when their hands touched but this spark was ten times stronger. Finn felt it too and back and stared at her before moving a hand to behind her neck to pull her in for a deeper kiss.

Somehow it felt right, more than right it felt like it was the only thing either could do in this moment. Santana's hands went to his hair and pulled him closer; wanting to feel more of him she straddled his lap. His hands moved down to her waist and his kisses became more urgent. Santana opened her mouth to deepen the kiss further and Finn wasted no time as his tongue began to assault her own. She kissed him with a hurried fury that surprised her but he reciprocated, matching her desire. She felt Finn's hands dipping under her shirt so she pulled back and ripped the shirt off before going back to kissing his neck. Finn couldn't believe that this was happening all he knew was that he didn't want to stop, in fact he wanted more. His fingers found the clasp of her red lacey bra and it fell away. Finn stopped breathing for a moment when he saw Santana's naked from the waist up. Up to this moment he had never seen real breasts. When he lost his virginity Santana had kept the silk nighty on.

It gave Santana great pleasure seeing Finn so enthralled with her but she needed him to snap out of his daze and go back to touching her. Her hands ran down his chest until she found the hem of his shirt. She dipped her hands under it, wanting, needing to feel his skin on her own. She struggled to pull it off of him so he broke away from her briefly to help her. With his shirt now tossed away, Santana looked at Finn. He was in much better shape than he had been sophomore year, gone were the man boobs, they had been replaced with defined pecks and his abs while not as cut as Trouty Mouths but gave Puck a run for his money. In a word he looked hot. In two words he looked fucking hot.

She must have been staring for a while because Finn leaned in and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Is everything okay?" He asked, his voice was a little shaky.

"Everything is fan-fucking-tastic. Come here." She said as she got off of his lap and went to where the sleeping bags were on the floor. Finn quickly unrolled one and Santana slipped her jeans off, leaving her wearing only her red lace boy shorts. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him on top of her. As the kissing resumed most of her thoughts vanished, her only thoughts were how good this felt with him. How his touch set her body on fire, she had never felt that way with anyone, not Puck, not even Britt, only Finn. What made him so special?

Finn could feel Santana's body writhing against him, every touch every noise she let out made him want her more. He kissed down her body, pausing in the valley between her breasts, he kissed each one giving her nipples a light nip before continuing down. He could smell Santana's arousal and it drove him wild with desire, he wanted her and he wanted her now. His hands ventured further down until he felt the material of her now soaked boy shorts, he slowly worked them down her hips, his fingers grazing her skin as he went causing her to moan. She helped him push them down and off of her.

He felt Santana reach for his belt, he pushed himself back a little to give her more room to remove it. Finn grabbed his wallet and found no condom, only a note that read 'i.o.u. one condom Puck' Finn groaned as he placed a hand over Santana's. "San we have to stop." He said in a frustrated tone.

"We are just getting started Hudson. Now get back over here."

"No Santana, I mean it we have to stop. I can't do this, I mean I know I can do it but we shouldn't. I shouldn't." Finn stated while trying to untangle himself from Santana's legs, needing to put some distance between them before his resolve faltered.

"Give me one good reason" Scoffed Santana as she moved closer to him.

"I don't have a condom." He said simply. "Unless you have one…"

"Finnocence why would I have a condom? Hello up until an hour ago I was gay."

"You are not a lesbian anymore?" Finn questioned looking very confused.

"Well I might not have a handy how to be a lesbian guide book but I am pretty sure lesbians only have sex or want to with girls and last time I checked you were still a dude. So I am thinking that bi-sexual is probably a better way to describe me. Are you sure you don't have something on you?"

"I wish but I got nothing."

"Desk drawer!" Santana yelled jumping up and running to Mr. Shue's desk.

"Huh?"

"Remember on Wednesday when Puck left his jacket here Mr. Shue put it in his desk drawer? Puck hasn't been back to school since then so it should still be there. He always carries a few rubbers since Quinn got pregnant. Oh sorry touchy subject." She pulled Puck's jacket out and started to go through its pockets. "Gum, little green army man what is Puck five? A paper clip, some post it notes and ta-da three condoms!" Santana said raising her fist in victory.

"So we are really doing this? I mean you want to do this? With me?" Finn said nervously.

"What is wrong now Finn? I am getting the feeling that you don't want to do this. Yes I want to have sex with you, don't make me say it again or I might change my mind." Santana said getting a little irritated. Of all the people that she has had sex with Finn has been the only one that she felt like she had to talk him into it.

"I want to, I really do, it's just that I am feeling a little nervous I guess. What if I can't you know…last. I am surprised that I lasted this long with you being naked just sitting there." Finn blushed.

"Do you have a problem with nudity Hudson?" Santana teased.

"I don't know since you are the first real girl that I have ever seen naked…"

"Hold on am I the only girl that you have seen naked? What about Manhands?"

"The one time we came close to doing it she wore a little nighty thing, she would never let me take it off. But let me clarify I love you naked. You should be naked all the time. It's just that you are so beautiful that every time I think of touching you I think I'm going to have a mailman moment. "

"Don't worry so much about it Finn, have you ever heard the saying if you don't first succeed try try again?" she smirked holding the three condoms up to him.

Finn raised an eyebrow and gave his biggest grin. "Okay then where were we?"

"Well you were about to lose your pants and then we were going to discuss you fulfilling a fantasy of mine." Santana said in a matter of fact type voice.

Finn took off his jeans and sat down next to Santana his arousal was very evident. "We were?"

"Yes, you said earlier that you would do anything to make things right with me, so I am calling you on it." She said as she ran her hand over the top of his boxers causing him to squirm a little.

"Of course." Finn said in a faux serious voice as he tried not explode at Santana's touch. "What did you have in mind?" he asked cautiously.

Santana removed her hand from his lap and placed it on his abs. "Since joining glee I have wanted to have sex on top of the piano." Santana said watching Finn for a reaction.

"Is that all? I was a little worried that you wanted to do something crazy." Finn said clearly relieved.

Santana stood up and looked down at Finn. "Is that all?! I have a lot crazier fantasies but we can't do them locked in this room. If you are a good boy maybe you can help me with some more of them later."

Finn gulped and then stood up so that he looked down on Santana. "I only said that because you aren't the only one that has had that fantasy." He grinned as he picked her up and carried her over to the piano, setting her on top. "As far as other fantasies go, one at a time." He kissed her deeply taking her off guard. "It wasn't like the other kisses, sure it was full of heat and passion but it was different." thought Finn as he laid her down and climbed on top of her, resting upon his elbows he looked down on her. "I think I like Santana, like really like her." he realized as she reached her arms around his toned back and ran her fingers down his spine causing him to shiver. "How do you want to do this?" Finn asked while he could still form words. "I mean this is your fantasy, do you want to be on top or do you want…" Santana captured his mouth with a searing kiss before he could finish. No one had ever asked her what she wanted, not even Brittany.

Santana looked into Finn's eyes and for the first time really saw what the other girls had made a fuss about; they were beautiful, a dark warm chocolate color. She saw so much in his face; it was a nice face, full of hope and sincerity. She loved the way his lips curled into a lopsided smile; she also loved the way his lips were now moving in closer to reach her own. All she could think in that moment was how the hell did this happen? And then it hit her as she thought, "I like Finnocence." She broke the kiss and traced a finger across his lips and said, "I trust you Finn, do what feels right, but don't tease me anymore."

Finn had an odd look to his face, crossed between confused and hopeful. "You do?" he asked as pushed a little away from her but doing so caused his hips to grind into her causing her to let a moan escape. Finn smirked at her reaction, that she trusted him and against all odds wanted him.

Instead of answering him Santana took action, she was done with words. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and yanked down in a quick fluid motion bring them down to his knees. He kicked them off as his erection bobbed up and hit her stomach. Either her memory of their first time was flawed or Finn had gotten bigger thought Santana as she reached for him. She ran one hand down his length as the other grabbed him the hair and pulled him closer. He started to kiss down her neck as his hands traveled down her body, one stopping to caress a breast while the other continued south finding her still wet from before. His fingers slid between her folds and gently pinched her clit as she ran her thumb over his sensitive head that was moist with pre-cum. They both let out simultaneous moans. Santana reached for a condom and ripped the wrapper open and quickly unrolled the condom and expertly put it on Finn.

Finn positioned himself above and waited a moment, silently asking for permission before slowly entering her. He took his time, pausing to let her adjust to his size before pushing further in. He watched her face as he entered her, her eyes were closed and she looked deep in concentration; she was so beautiful and sexy and then he had to close his eyes. He knew if he kept watching her he would lose it. Finally he felt his hips touch hers and she had all of him.

Santana opened her eyes when she felt his movement stop. The feeling of having him inside her was incredible; she was stretched and felt this sense of fullness. As she became accustom to his size she started to move, prompting him to do the same. It started out slow, slow gentle thrusts, he would pull out a little before sliding back all the way. Santana matched his thrust and wrapped her legs around him pulling him in even closer making him penetrate deeper. Soon he built up a little more speed and pulled out further and drove deeper into her as he massaged her clit. Santana couldn't contain the moans and screams of pleasure as Finn got her closer to the edge. Santana had always been vocal during sex but she had never been this loud. "Oh my god Finn!" Santana screamed and then let out a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush. "More Finn, I am so close."

Finn then surprised her by flipping them so she was on top, the new angle caused her to let out a growl. "Open your eyes Finn; I want to see your eyes." She demanded as she rocked back and forth and up and down on his length pushing them both closer to orgasm. Finn opened his eyes and looked awestruck. He watched her breasts bounce as she rode him. He had his hands on her hips helping her ride him before she moved them to her breasts. She leaned down to kiss him, his tongue begged permission to deepen the kiss and she let him. Santana held him by his shoulders to give her some stability as she went faster and harder. She knew she was close and so was he so she broke the kiss and moved her mouth to his ear and said in a husky tone, "Come with me." She then nibbled his ear as he rolled them over to be on top again.

He pulled all the way out and Santana sighed at the loss before he slammed himself all the way back in causing her to scream and grab his back, digging her fingernails into his lower back. He did this twice more making her bite his shoulder to hold back her screams of pleasure. One lust thrust and Santana toppled over the edge yelling out his name, her insides tightening around him caused him to follow unable to form any understandable words. He continued to pump in and out trying draw out their orgasms before collapsing.

Out of breath, Finn rolled them over so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. "Wow." Was all Finn could say as he tried to breathe normally.

"I guess you don't need the mailman anymore." Santana laughed as she lightly kissed him. "So did you feel something this time?" she asked as she climbed off of him, she was not sure if she wanted to know the answer. She got off of the piano and was a little wobbly on her feet as she found Finn's discarded tee shirt and put it on before sitting in one on the chairs.

Finn sat up and took off the condom and hopped off of the piano and threw it away. He found his boxers and put them on before kneeling in front of her and said "Both times meant the world to me, but this time, there are no words to describe what I am feeling." He kissed her putting as much feeling and passion as he could muster to make up for his lack of words. She responded by melting into the kiss before pulling back.

"I know that this is going to sound stupid and if you dare laugh I will end you so fast…" she threatened.

Finn put a finger to her lips to stop her and said, "I won't laugh, and if anyone is going to say something stupid it's going to be me."

Santana took a deep breath and looked right into Finn's eyes, "I think that I like you, and I know that I am going to want to do this again.

"Hey, look at me San. I think that I like you too."

"Okay then." Santana said as she pushed Finn over so that he landed on the sleeping bag. "We have two more condoms and I don't plan on wasting them." She gave a huge smile as she was genuinely happy to be here with him. She didn't know what the future would hold for them but tonight he was hers and she planned to take full advantage of it. Finn smiled his lopsided smile and pulled her closer.

Two condoms later, both were too tired to move and fell asleep tangled together and that is how Mr. Shue found them in the morning. Santana using Finn's chest as a pillow and Finn's arms wrapped protectively. Mr. Shue left the door unlocked and walked back to his car. He shook his head, of all of the possible outcomes of his locking them in he hadn't thought of this one but it was better than Santana killing the boy. With any luck the two had also worked on their glee assignment as well.

A/N The songs are 'Too Young' by Phoenix and 'Always Be' by Jimmy Eat World


End file.
